


Once a troublemaker...

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Tedoire (Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley). [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Always a troublemaker.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Tedoire (Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley). [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039573
Kudos: 3





	Once a troublemaker...

Our story starts in the Hufflepuff common room, Teddy Lupin and his girlfriend Victoire Weasley have been discussing the many pranks they've pulled off over their years at Hogwarts.

Teddy said, "We've had our fair share of wicked pranks, but I've been thinking that it might be time to throw the towel in on the good ole pranking business."

Victoire smirked. "Very funny, Ted. Once a troublemaker, always a troublemaker. You told me that, remember?"

Teddy told her, "I'm not joking."

Victoire's smile disappeared. "What do you mean? You're not seriously thinking of stopping pranking people, are you?"

Teddy shrugged. "We almost got expelled, Vic. Don't you think we ought to stop before we're actually expelled?"

Victoire replied, "We won't get expelled so long as we stick to the harmless pranks, Ted. No trying to trick moving staircases and we're perfectly safe from expulsion, remember what Minnie said?"

Teddy muttered, "My godfather said that it's time for me to grow up, we're seventeen years old for Merlin's sake. Don't you think it's time to be more... mature?"

Victoire frowned. "Your godfather... Harry Potter really said that to you, Ted?"

Teddy nodded. "Hell, even Draco Malfoy agrees with him. Vic, I love pranks more than anybody else does, but I just think it's time we stopped. Now, that doesn't mean you and I can't still spend time together though. We can find something new to do together like... going for walks or something."

Victoire smiled slightly. "When did you become so wise? I completely understand where you're coming from and my parents have been telling me to stop pranking people lately too. I'm sure we can find other ways to spend our time, do you know how I know that?"

Teddy asked, "How?"

Victoire beamed, "I know that because I love you and I know how much you love me, Ted. We'll be just fine, pranks or no pranks."


End file.
